Conveyor systems for transporting articles from one place to another are well known. Certain conveyor systems include conveyor tables which function as tracks for moving boxes and other articles from one location to another. To facilitate movement in multiple directions, some of these tables include a grid of ball transfers which utilize a series of ball bearings which make contact with the articles. These known ball transfers include a main contact ball and multiple relatively small inner balls. Each ball transfer is mounted to the table.
One disadvantage associated with these ball transfers is that dirt, dust and other debris may fall between the ball transfers. As the debris accumulates over time, the debris that has fallen between the ball transfer housings can interfere with the movement of the articles rolling on the ball transfers. This debris problem can hinder performance and shorten the life of the ball transfers. Another disadvantage of these ball transfers is that each ball transfer must be mounted to the table. This can result in relatively significant installation and replacement labor costs.
Certain conveyor systems include a plate which lies on top of the ball transfers. The plate has a plurality of holes, each of which receives the main contact ball, enabling the contact balls to come into contact with the moving article. One of the known purposes of these plates is to help stabilize articles which may be non-rigid, may have a non-uniform shape or whose corners or edges may, from time to time, be positioned at an angle relative to the table. These plates are also known to decrease the amount of debris which tends to accumulate between the ball transfers.
Because these plates are mounted on the ball transfers, the ball transfers have a relatively significant role in the stability or instability of the plates. The known ball transfers described above cause these plates to have a relatively high degree of instability. This is due, in part, to the shape of these ball transfers. The portion of the ball transfer which supports the weight of the plate is fully or partially convex. Therefore, the plate, which is substantially flat, has a relatively high degree of freedom with respect to the ball transfers. This freedom of movement causes the plates to be relatively unstable. Depending upon the conveyor operating conditions, the plates can wobble and become dislodged from time to time. When this occurs, articles can become damaged or misguided, and debris may accumulate in between the ball transfers. Furthermore, this instability can result in reduced efficiency of conveyor systems, increased production down time and increased need for maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome these disadvantages.
The present invention relates to a transport device for use with transport guides in conveyor systems, and the present invention also relates to a conveyor assembly including an array of transport guides which support one or more transport guides. The transport device and conveyor assembly of the present invention aid in the transport of articles from one place to another while providing enhanced stability to transport guides, such as flat plates.
In one embodiment, the transport device of the present invention includes a rotatable contact member, such as a major ball bearing, supported by a holder. The major ball bearing is further supported in the holder by a plurality of minor ball bearings. The minor ball bearings engage the major ball bearing enabling articles to be conveyed with a relatively small degree of friction.
The holder of the transport device includes a transport guide stabilizer. In one embodiment, the transport guide stabilizer is a relatively flat load bearing surface which supports the load of the transport guide. This transport guide stabilizer provides increased stability to the transport guide during conveyor operations.
In one embodiment, the conveyor assembly of the present invention includes a plurality of the transport devices, described above, assembled in a pattern on a transport surface. The conveyor assembly further includes a transport guide, such as a plate, which in one embodiment, defines holes adapted to fit over the major ball bearing of the transport devices and a portion of the holder. The transport guide stabilizers of the transport devices provide a surface for supporting the load of the transport guide while increasing the stability of the transport guide.
By increasing the stability of the transport guide, the transport device of the present invention assists the transport guide in its role of: (a) reducing the accumulation of dirt, dust, and other debris in between the transport devices; (b) increasing the life of the transport devices; and (c) aiding in stabilizing articles which may be non-rigid, may have non-uniform shape or whose corners or edges may be positioned at an angle relative to the breakport surface or table.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a transport device for use with transport guides in conveyor systems.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a transport device that increases the stability of transport guides in conveyor systems.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to decrease the need for maintenance in conveyor systems.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to decrease damage to articles in conveyance operations.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to decrease the amount of time and labor required to replace or re-configure transport devices in conveyor systems.
Another advantage of the present invention is to increase the life of transport devices.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to decrease down time in conveyor operations.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the figures.